


We all make them

by Tommyboy



Category: Sahara (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:53:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	We all make them

They made mistakes, lots of mistakes, but there were still here, together, after all this time. At times,the one's closest to them thought they would split, go their separate ways, but one always came around, apologized, and they moved on. For Al, he was usually the one that forgave, while Dirk was the one who transgressed, causing the heartache of his closest loved one who at times wanted to show him what hell really was like. But in the end they knew that there was times when Dirk needed something more, but he always came home in the end.


End file.
